Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny (born September 30, 1994) is a fictional animated character who stars in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated films. He was born on June 6, 1977 in Brooklyn, New York in a warren under Ebbets Fields, home of the Brooklyn Dodgers. He has a Flatbush accent. He has many catchphrases, and the one he says most often is "What's up, doc?" while chewing a carrot. He is 40 years old. Bugs likes swimming and eating and drinking and playing video games:Nintendo,Sony PlayStation,Microsoft Xbox,iOS for iPhone and iPad,best friends:Daffy, Sylvester,Tweety,Lola,other friends. Fanfiction 'Looney Tunes: The Next Generation' Though not appeared alive, he is seen in potraits, and is seen to have a future descendent named Buns Bunny, and is mentioned widely. 'Baby Looney Tunes: The Movie !' He appears as he does in the Baby Looney Tunes show, and has an uncle played by Jeff Bergman. 'The Looney Tunes Movie' Bugs is the hero in this movie, as he is the chosen one to stop an evil from destroying the world. 'Porky Pig's Hotel' Bugs makes a surprise cameo in this cartoon, as he is locked up in Broken Arms Hotel. 'The Super Mega Looney Action Show' As the main character, he has a neighbor named Perry the Porcupine. 'The Adventure of Bugs and Friends' Bugs Bunny has His Own Show with all his friends and Leaves The Woods and Live with Lola for a Little a Bit of Time 'Regular Show X The Looney Tunes Show: Cross Generation' to be added 'Looney Tunes Works' Bugs is a main character in the show and appeared in his own new cartoons with Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and other characters. 'Bugs Bunny's House of Toons' Bugs is the main star of the show were he and the other Looney Tunes run a clubhouse that show some of their old/Looney Tunes Works cartoons with Hanna Barbera characters as their customers. He is assisted by Lola, Daffy, Porky, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote and sometimes Foghorn Leghorn and Road Runner. CuldeSac12's Fanon In the fan-made works, his parents, Talia Bunny and Alfred Bunny were revealed. It was also revealed that he has a younger brother called Shelly Bunny. 'New Looney Tunes' Bugs is one of the characters to have a main role in the show and appears in every episode along with Wile E. Coyote and Daffy Duck 'Castaras ' Bugs Bunny appears as a baby in Castaras Babys, only in two episodes. The Villians Show Bugs is leader of the resistance. Along side him are Tweety and the Road Runner. Looney Tunes in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Bugs Bunny, is one of the main characters in the series. In the past (in the episode S.S.S.Squad) he met Sonic when he thought he was a Robotnik Robot. And he met Daffy when he was robotization and destroyed, and he decided to de-robotization. Looney Tunes: Inflatable Popping A parody of Rugrats, based on Mr. Whiskers, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and Speedy Gonzales popping inflatable toys after Mr. Whiskers left Beaky Buzzard's abandoned Beach. The Mr. Whiskers Amusement Park Beaky Buzzard opens an amusement park for Mr. Whiskers. Gallery Bugsbunny2011.png|Bugs Bunny in 2011. Classic bugsbunny.png|Classic Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny's Evolution.PNG|The evolution of the rabbit that made it happen! FirstBugs.jpg|Bugs's first onscreen appearance in "A Wild Hare" Bugs Bunny Walk of Fame 4-20-06.jpg|Bugs's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame baby bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as a baby. Warnerbunniesbaloney.JPG|There's baloney in our slacks Warnerbunniesbaloney.png Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Castaras Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits